the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
New slave
One morning on Tatooine a beautiful young woman named Kelli got lost and ended up at Jabba's palace. "What kind of place is this?" She asked herself. Suddenly the palace gate opened where where one of Jabba's dance girls Lyn Me came to greet her. "Welcome young lady what's your name?" "My Name is Kelli Zhin and I'm lost." Kelli replied. "I see well this is the palace of my master Jabba The Hutt." "The gangster?" Kelli gasped. "Yes and we have one slavegirl who's not used to Jabba yet her name is Leia Organa. How would you like to keep her company and become Jabba's new slavegirl?" Lyn Me asked. Kelli was nervous to answer because this wasn't her plan but she nodded which made Lyn Me impressed. "Good girl now come with me." GETTING KELLI PREPARED Kelli was being undressed by Lyn Me to get her ready for Jabba's and Leia but as she did Lyn Me couldn't help notice Kelli's beautiful hair so she touched it then continued her job. "Do I have to dress in a metal slavegirl suit?" Kelli asked. "Wear any suit or wear nothing." Lyn Me replied. Kelli didn't want to be at Jabba's side wearing nothing so she found a slave bikini with a pink bra and skirt and she put it on as Lyn Me did her hair, gave her a choker for her neck and put her new earrings on then Kelli was finally ready. "I am going to be a slavegirl here for ever"! Kelli said with tears dripping from her eyes the Lyn Me came to her. "You look very pretty my dear now to meet your new master and friend." Lyn me put her hand on Kelli's back and escorted her to the throne room. KELLI MEETS JABBA Jabba was enjoying himself with Leia but Leia was still unhappy to live the rest of her life as a half naked slavegirl. "I wish Luke and Han were here to rescue me I don't know what will become of them with me spending the rest of my life in this skimpy outfit and being Jabba's slave forever." Leia said as she wept just then Jabba heard footsteps coming from the distanc. "Who's there?!" Jabba demanded. "Master it's me Lyn Me." "What news do you have?" Jabba asked "I have a new slave you may like for your throne meet Kelli Zhin!" Kelli nervously stepped forward and bowed to Jabba. "Welcome to my palace young lady. Before I let you peform I want to tell you this as long as you are my slave you will do what I say understood?" "Yyess master." Kelli replied nervously. "Good to start off whenever I am done for the day Lyn Me is your boss." Jabba said. "Now let me introduce you to Leia Organa princess of Alderaan and my first Slave after poor Oola I recaptured her on Endor and will serve me for eternity and you will do the same understan? Jabba's demanded. "I u-understand master I will obey you. Kelli replied her voice breaking. "Good then you and Leia will make good friends now begin your dance!" Kelli didn't want to disobey her new master so as the music began she did as she was told and started dancing. Jabba's watched and was amazed of how beautiful Kelli could dance but Leia was surprised. "She can dance beautifully but I wish I was with Han and Luke." Kelli began her final dance moves by swinging her hair then touched her belly. Applause came around and Jabba was impressed even Lyn Me but Leia stood in silenc. "Well done on your first performance Kelli you and going to make a fine slavegirl." Jabba said happily then pulled Kelli's chain from her neck to have her sit next to Leia. "This was your first day now it will be dismissed for today Lyn Me it's time for me to rest and you must do the same I will let the two girls get to know each other tonight so you're relieved for today." "Yes mighty Jabba. Lyn Me obeyed then left the room. KELLI'S NEW LIFE AS A SLAVEGIRL the suns have set and night came to Tatooine Jabba was asleep but Kelli was still awake so she can get to know Leia. "So are you really a princess?" Kelli asked Leia. "Yes but my home world was destroyed by The Empire." Leia replied. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Kelli wanted to do her best to cheer Leia up because Leia didn't like being a half naked slavegirl. "You did dance very beautifully but you do know Jabba The Hutt is a crime lord." "Yes I know princess but you and I live by his rules now and Lyn Me can teach me more dancing tomorrow if Jabba will let her." Kelli replied while seeing Leia's point about Jabb. "So Kelli where are you from?" Leia asked. "I came from Bespin because I was told The Empire captured Cloud City so I escaped but my ship went crazy and then I ended up here." Kelli replied. Leia then started getting tears in her eyes. "Kelli I want to tell you this I was Endor trying to deactivate the Death Star shield until Jabba's guards brought me back here to serve Jabba again. Oh I wish I was anywhere but being Jabba's slave!" Leia started crying because she missed her friends but Kelli did her best to comfort her so she gave Leia a warm hug and patted her back. "Note to self Leia does have a strong and beautiful back." Kelli said to herself comforting Leia. At last Leia fell asleep in Kelli's arms then Kelli put her on the pillows that was set for her. Kelli gave a big yawn because she was tired herself and lied down on Leia's belly and put her arm on her shoulder. Before falling asleep Kelli began to rub her belly and gave herself an idea that Lyn Me could give her a peircing for her belly button because she likes getting her belly pierced. "I will find a way to have Leia be happy to be my friend and show that being a half naked slavegirl is not that bad then maybe Jabba might be more impressed. Kelli said she liked her new life and her new friend then with a final yawn she fell asleep. "Good Night Leia." "KELLI'S FIRST MORNING" This next morning Kelli was the first to wake and saw Leia still sleeping but decided to wake her up. "Wake up Princess Leia." Kelli said softly as Leia woke up looking at Kelli. "What's today Kelli?" Leia asked. "Today is the day you and I become friends and Lyn Me gets to show us more dance moves for Jabba's show later." Kelli replied. Leia was still unimpressed being Jabba's half naked slavegirl again but wanted to be friends with Kelli so the two slavegirls sat and talked to each other before Lyn Me could come. "You know Leia I don't think I can dance on an empty stomach so I will give us each this food one of Jabba's guards put in his throne while I danced yesterday." Leia agreed so they ate the food which nearly made Leia better. "Thank you Kelli." Said Leia kindly. "You're welcome Princess." Kelli replied. Lyn Me came inside to see Jabba sleeping which was her chance to continue Kelli and Leia's training. "Good morning girls I shall continue your training as of now. Are you ready?" "Yes Lyn Me." Kelli replied. "What about the princess?" Lyn Me asked Kelli. "Yes I believe she is." Kelli said. "Good then meet me outside in two hours." Lyn Me left the room and Kelli turned to Leia. "Are you nervous Leia?" Kelli asked. "No but I wish I was away from this place." Leia replied. "I know how you feel but you and I are friends now and I will keep you company." Kelli wanted Leia to be happy so she gave Leia a nice pat on the shoulder then gently grabbed Leia's hand to take her outside to begin the training. The two slave girls made it outside to see Lyn Me waiting for them. "Welcome it's time to begin the training for the show later tonight and you must make Jabba pleased." "We understand." Kelli said standing next to Leia. "Good then let's get started!" Lyn Me started to do new dance moves and Kelli and Leia followed along. "See Leia? This is fun!" Kelli said excitedly while cheering Leia up. As the girls danced Lyn Me saw them following her moves and was impressed. "Jabba's going to love that." Lyn Me said to herself as she concluded the dance. "Well done ladies you are ready for tonight's performance now return to the throne room and rest." Kelli and Leia did as they were told as Lyn Me began to talk to herself again. "These two girls are great and Jabba was right Leia is better off with us than The Empire." Back in the throne room as Kelli and Leia walked to sit next to Jabba Jabba was awake to greet them. "Ah my wonderful slave girls how was your training?" Jabba asked. "It was great master Leia and I are ready for tonight." Kelli replied. "Good then until then you two are free to spend time together in your dressing room." Jabba said as the Kelli and Leia left. In the dressing room Leia felt like talking to Kelli some more. "Kelli I have to admit you dance great and I learned a lot but how long will I be here?" "Mostly forever Leia but don't worry as long as I'm here you will be safe." Kelli replied. Leia was pleased to have new friends but wanted to be with Han and Luke. "Tell me Kelli ever had a boyfriend?" Leia asked. "Sadly no I never had any luck so I've always been alone." Kelli replied. Soon Leia was thirsty so Kelli found water and shared a drink with each other. "You know Leia I have to say you are the prettiest girl in the galaxy and I like your hair." Kelli said happily. "Why thank you Kelli." Leia said shyly. The two slavegirls were soon tired from their training so they took a long nap to be ready for their performance later tonight. "THE NEW PERFORMANCE" It was time for the new performance and Lyn Me escorted Kelli and Leia to Jabba. Kelli putted her arm on Leia's arm so she wouldn't be nervous and they bowed before their master. "Tonight has come my slavegirls are you ready to dance?" "Yes mighty Jabba." Said Kelli. "Yes master." Said Leia. "Good then let the music begin!" Leia and Kelli began dancing using the moves Lyn Me showed them this morning Lyn Me was impressed. "Well can I train these girls or can I train them?" Lyn Me said to herself. Jabba was also impressed as Kelli and Leia continued dancing then they concluded the performance by rubbing their bellies and blowing kisses. The band and audience applauded for Kelli and Leia's performance and Leia smiled at Kelli touching her back. "That was great Kelli you are a great dancer and friend!" "You are too Princess!" Kelli replied. "Great performance ladies now you must rest again because tomorrow we're going to travel on my new sail barge." Jabba said and Kelli and Leia sat down beside their master. "KELLI'S SECOND NIGHT AS A SLAVEGIRL "Do you feel happy here now Leia?" Asked Kelli. "A little. Leia replied. "Well wherever we're going tomorrow I can hardly wait maybe we might meet some guys who like beautiful slavegirls like us." Kelli was excited indeed but have no idea where they're going tomorrow so Kelli asked Leia this. "Can you tell me more about yourself?" "Well Kelli I was a princess on Alderaan until I was held prisoner on the Death Star and it destroyed my home until I met Han and Luke." Leia told Kelli. "When you were on Endor is that when Jabba's men brought you back here?" Kelli asked. "Yes and I was not ready to be half naked again." Leia replied. "Well all that matters is you have a home here and you are with friends I'm sure The Empire will be destroyed without you." Kelli said kindly then the two got ready for their good night's sleep. "Good night Leia." "Good night Kelli." They each said good night then they fell asleep for tomorrow is a new day.